Swords and Sheilds
by thisiscorinth
Summary: Abandoned!All the peace of camp half blood is threatened when 3 new campers come, will anyhting ever go back to normal?Sorry I'm a 1st timer so forgive me if it sucks. This book takes place after THE LAST OLYMPIAN and replaces the lost hero series.
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON! BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND THE NEW CHARACERS!

SORRY IF THIS RUINS THE IMAGE OF CAMP HALFBLOOD A BIT IM NOT TOTALLY IN THE

KNOWING OF ITS DESCRIPTION.

WARNING: Thalia the character is not Thalia Grace but one of my friends, i would say her last name but she would kill me.

CHAPTER 1

NARRARATOR

Is just a casual day for 3 BFF's Jessie, Mary Kate and Thalia. They went through their classes and day as though it were normal but it wasn't, for today this trio would experience something they never thought possible.

MARY KATE POV

Me, Jessie and Thalia were walking down Oakton avenue which was usually a fairly busy street but today it was a strange void of quietness. It didn't really worry us all that much until soon after when at 4 o'clock-the rush hour- there was only one person who strode confidently. It took us about another minute to figure out that the figure that of a girl about our age, 13 or near. "Wait, is that Emma?" Jessie says, obviously puzzled "Hey doesn't she live like 5 miles from here and take the bus?" Thalia asked adding to our confusion. "This is just too weird", I say "let's just get out of here." "Yeah" Jessie says looking calm as if this always happened. As we turned back to our walking we stood nose to nose with Emma

ARDEN POV

'I dont get why I feel like dangers so close!' The sensation wouldn't go away yet all she could see was Emma, a mortal and Jessie, Mary Kate, and Thalia, 3 you-know-whos. All the same, Arden watched over her 3 friends with a feeling in the pit of her stomache that SOMETHING was going to happen, but wether good or bad Arden couldn't tell. All these thoughts were racing through Ardens head as she laid on her belly behind a grey, medium sized Ford truck. And that's when yet another thought struck Arden 'Gods, this position is horribly uncomfarable' with an annoyed face, then when she glanced once more at Jessie, Mary Kate and Thalia her face turned cold and she auomaticly reached to her belt and brought out her 3 foot,celestial bronze, curved sword.

JESSIE'S POV

As soon as Jessie and her friends turned they were face to face with Emma. As soon as they turned Emma clamped on to Jessie's shoulder so hard that Jessie was seeing black spots dance across her vision in under a minute. Jessie glanced to he sides to see if she could get some assistance from her friends, but what she saw made Jessie almost lose hope. Thalia was sprawled out on the ground, after getting a hard bonk on the head from Emma and after Emmas leg's started to change and one turned into a metalic brass and the other a brown shaggy donckeys leg which showed because of her shorts Mary Kate seemed to have been paralyzed with fear but it might just be because of what Emma did Jessie was on her own.

THALIA POV

The last thing Thalia remembered before being knocked out was Emma's arm, swinging in an arc slicing through the air at an impossible speed. Then the VERY last thing Thalia remembered was the metal/donkey leg thingie that Emma had Thalia was in toal blackness for just a milli-second and then she was... Well, Thalia didnt know where she was, it was a dark, dreary place only slightly lit from the moon, which was far, very far, away. Try as she might Thalia couldn't move, it seemed she was glued to the spot. So Thalia decided to at least try to figure out where she was. Thalia looked around the room but as she looked around and her eyes adjusted to the darkness she realized this wasn't a room but a cavern complete with stalagmites and stalactites. And as Thalia's eyes grew even more accustomed to the darkness she noticed another thing, at the edge of the cavern walls and it was the most petrifying yet magnificent creature she had ever seen yet all she could really say about it was that it was a female Thalia fel a rush of cold air and jolted back to where she really was.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

MARYKATE POV

Since Emma changed Mary Kate did panic and freeze- ok, Mary Kate was so scared she got paralyzed but, hey, who could blame her?- But though Mary Kate was paralyzed she still was able to watch and she watched as Jessie after seeing Thalia knocked out and Mary Kate frozen in place dropped to the ground, and Emma, not expecting it let go of her and then Jessie frantically crawling on down on her hands and knees a good 9 yards before stopping. "Still think you can take me?" Emma asked and Jessie thought for a few seconds before having that 'ohhh' look and seeming to space out.

JESSIE POV

After Emma asked Jessie THE question it took her a few seconds to figure out the meaning. But this question took her back to that earlier that morning. She and Emma were coming back from gym and Jessie couldn't remember quite how they got to the topic but this is the main part Emma "I bet I could take you." Jessie "I don't think so." Emma "Why not?" "Because I can lift more weights than you." Jessie had said smugly "That doesn't mean anything" Emma said and left. Then a few minutes later Emma came back and pretended to punch Jessie in the gut. "So you want revenge?" Jessie said confused "No!" Emma said like she was about to throw her hands in the air, "I'll prove to you that I would win in a fight!" But as if on cue Mary Kate got out of her stupor.

ARDEN POV

As soon as Emma called out a manticore, or a beast with a mans head, a lions body and a scorpions tail she left her hiding place and charged. It was soon a full force fight with Jessie and Mary Kate versing the manticore and Arden struggling with Emma. Jessie and Mary Kate were doing well against the manticore until... Jessie and Mary Kate got pushed back just a bit and tripped on Thalia who was still knocked out. Arden knew she couldn't save them or Emma would surely strike her so she hastened her moves. But it turns out they didn't need help. For Mary Kate's cute red english cocker spaniel trotted up. "Cappy did you run away again? Go back home now!" Mary Kate said sternly. But Cappy didn't move, instead he grew 5 times bigger and his reddish/yellowish fur turned black. "Mary Kate, why didn't you tell me you had a hell-hound?" Jessie asked, offended. But Mary Kate stared at Cappy, "THIS IS AWESOME!" Mary Kate blurted, Just as Cappy lunged at the manticore and sat on him until he turned into golden dust. Though everyone was amazed at the transformation as soon as Cappy killed the manticore Emma leapt into action giving Arden no time to ponder, but with renewed energy Arden defeated the wacko woman."Okay guys lets get out of here." Arden said and ushered them around the corner.

THALIA POV

Arden, Mary Kate and Jessie told me all that happened while I was passed out. I felt so bad, leaving them to fight the monsters on their own and tripping Mary Kate and Jessie. In fact I feel like I'm the weak link of the group. To me though, the most exciting part of the story was when Arden lead Jessie and Mary Kate around the corner of the block to this grand white pegasus and its golden chariot with stars inscribed on it. The weirdest part though is that even though I was passed out the whole time-which was like an hour- I'm still tired. When I voiced this to my friends they said that I should just sleep so I did. In my dream I was in a bland area with only one other person, a woman with a dark, knee-length dress and hunting boots. As the woman turned around Thalia saw her pale complexion and starry eyes. For some odd reason the woman was holding two torches "Trust me Thalia, you are worth more than you know. And you already have ones who fear you." She said eerily and vanished, along with the dream. Thalia jolted awake and remembered where she was 'That woman obviously doesn't know what she's talking about.' Thalia thought but she knew in her heart that the woman was right.

MARY KATE POV

Soon after Thalia went to sleep I did too, curling up close to Cappy who was in dog form and I had a dream where me, Thalia, Arden, Jessie and this girl with startling grey eyes- more grey than Jessie's- with blond hair where next to this boy with a kind smile, perfect blond hair, a confident attitude and deep blue eyes were talking, but I didn't pay attention to the talk but to the area there was a hill around us and a city to one side and barracks to another. The last part I saw was a quick river snaking around before I was shaken awake. But all I saw was a camp but not the same one, 'oh well it was just a dream' I thought and walked into camp.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

JESSIE POV

The camp was amazing with its glistening blue lake, blooming strawberry fields, and 12 majestic temples. As soon as they entered and had gotten pretty far in Jessie noticed more thing like a bunch of men shooting 3 pointers at a basketball court where Arden muttered about them being show-offs, faces in the water and a rock climbing wall that some kids were trying to escalate with boulders and lava as obstacles. "This place is awesome!" Jessie exclaimed, unable to wait to get started "Hey Jessie," Arden said smiling "hold your horses." Just then a man in a wheel chair came up to us "And speaking of horses, here is our camp director, Chiron!" Arden said enthusiastically. Chiron rolled his eyes at Arden and then turned to the 3 new campers "Hello nice to meet you." He said smiling then added "Welcome to camp half-blood!" But as soon as he said this a pink, glowing girdle appeared over Mary Kate's head. "And as we were about to explain you are all a child of a god and a mortal and soon all of you are going to be claimed as you just did." Chiron said, nodding at Mary Kate. This gave Jessie a feeling of dread, 'Great, I'm probably gonna get the worst parent and have a bad symbol, like a flaming wombat. (A/N SORRY COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE.) Jessie came back from her thoughts when she heard the word aphrodite.

MARY KATE POV

It was so embarrassing being claimed, I mean, seriously, I WAS GLOWING PINK! If had gone on a bit longer I would have run from the area with my cheeks pinker than my glow. It took Arden 5 minutes to calm me down, and once I was sure no one was laughing at me I asked Arden a question that was burning through my mind, who was my godly parent? Arden said it was aphrodite that made me happy but I was also kind of sad since that meant I wouldn't be with Arden who was a daughter of Hermes or Jessie and Thalia since they just weren't the Aphrodite kind of people. Soon Arden had me down at the Aphrodite cabin and meeting my brothers and sisters. The one thing that really puzzled me was how we all looked the around the same age and NO ONE was older than 15 or younger than 9. There were around 20 boys and girls all dressed in the latest fashion. It was really awesome and Piper our counselor made sure I felt right at home. By dinner I had a bunk and it was made just the way I liked it so I was kind of bummed that dinner was here to end the day.

THALIA POV

The first day at camp half-blood was not as I had hoped, Mary Kate was claimed right away but me and Jessie were left un-claimed and stuck in the over flowing Hermes cabin. The only real high-light of the day was that me and Jessie got to care for Cappy since the Aphrodite kids wouldn't let him in. Since I got the top bunk Jessie gets to sleep with Cappy which would have been more unfair if I knew he was going to leave her in the middle of the night. Another up is that me and Jessie are in the same cabin as Arden- at least for now. Today was so boring that I was over joyed to get to dinner, but of course the Hermes cabin was so full that it took a long time to get in single file order and march to diner.

ARDEN POV

Arden was very proud of bringing 3 new demi-gods and the best part- she got to share a room with Jessie and Thalia! Jessie had been about to put her suit case propped against the bunk bed but when I saw Conner and Travis' looks I went over and warned her. When the twins figured out what I had done they gave me the unmistakable look that they would get me back but for once, I didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

JESSIE POV

The day had been pretty boring so Jessie for once was quite ready for dinner. The Hermes table was filled and there was barely any room. Jessie was just making her sacrifice to the gods-she had just decided to give it to them all- when suddenly a black dog appeared over Thalia's head. I would have cracked up if I wasn't jealous about her being claimed first. So instead I smiled and looked at Thalia "What is it?" She asked scared, "A black dog." I replied "But I'm not a dog person." Thalia complained, pouting. I laughed at her "No that's not what that meant." I say and shake my head like I'm disappointed. "That actually means you're a child of Hecate, goddess of magic." A girl who had appeared out of smoke said, "Which means you sit over there." she says pointing to another corner of the dining hall. Then she grabbed Thalia's wrist and they disappeared.

MARY KATE POV

I felt bad for Jessie but only for a moment since the aphrodite campers were always talking and Mary Kate was still amazed at how much gossip the aphrodite campers had to tell and she could totally catch up on the latest fashions. As all the aphrodite's walked to the cabin they all whispered one thing : secret song party. As soon as they were in the cabin they started prepping and choosing the song list. 1 and a half hours after curfew (A/N IF THERE IS CURFEW) The aphrodite cabin was partying like there was no tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY

THALIA POV

It hadn't been Thalia's first thought to leave Jessie but now, a day later she was loving being a child of Hecate. She could pull magical pranks, see other people through shiny things and do magical defenses. The only problem was she was such a fast learner she had nothing to learn until she took an afternoon nap. Her dreams brought er back to the black hair and black dressed lady. "Hello Thalia." she said more warmly "I am here to train you." And for the rest of her dream Thalia was taught so many magical spells her head was spinning. As Thalia started waking she bowed to the Lady who she now knew was her mom, "Thank you." she said sincerely and turned and woke.

ARDENS POV

It was an awesome and good feeling to see how happy her friends were with their cabins it warmed her heart to know she had brought Thalia and Mary Kate here to have a good time but then she looked at her other friend, Jessie and her happiness instantly died it killed her to know her best of all friends was so sad. In fact, though Jessie liked adventures and was amazing at all her classes-she had beat an Ares kid at sword fighting!- she looked as though she wanted to be back at home, away from the sadness of being un claimed. When these thoughts threatened to consume her Arden always started planning her next big prank and lately, lets just say there have been MANY major pranks around camp-half blood.

JESSIE POV

Jessie felt like an outcast and very alone. Though the Hermes cabin was bustling at all times it was with Hermes children and HER. Though people-Arden, a blonde, grey eyed girl and Chiron to be exact- didn't know she could see their worried glances and could hear LOTS of talking about this percy guy. So, when Chiron went to Manhattan to visit the gods Jessie knew it was about her. And the very next day Jessie's thoughts were proven true when Chiron came back from Olympus pale, worried and constantly glancing at her. It was totally embarrassing since everyone thought she did something wrong which just seemed to make the Hermes kids more comfortable with her and they were constantly in her comfort zone trying to figure out what she did wrong. Then she got called to the big house.

MARY KATE POV

When she got called to the big house Mary Kate thought she was in trouble for putting a make-up curse on Tylor a tough Ares kid who permanently stained her new pink blouse and didn't say sorry, but the true reason was even worse. As she walked in for her fist time it was amazing yet scary with the jaguar (A/N THATS WHAT SYMORE IS RIGHT?) on the wall that was alive and followed your every move and the PARTY PONIES 01 through PARTY PONIES 12 on another wall. Jessie was seated comfortably on the couch, which made Mary kate miss her more, a man in a wheel chair and Thalia in her usual slouchy/straight position. It was an odd group and the 4 just sat there with no talking when Arden and a blonde grey eyed girl walked in. THATS when the talking started.\


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

THALIA POV

When Thalia was called to the big house it was very shocking. The children of Hecate weren't in many of the affairs of camp since what they did scared the others. It was fine by them though, since that just meant they had more time to work on their magic and not have to worry about the bothersome things like fighting. Thalia had told her cabin mates about her dream and taught them some of the moves she had learned. Though, Thalia did have some secrets. Near the end of Thalia's dream Hecate had taught her the Big Three, 3 curses so bad that to tell anyone else or do them except for the 3rd would be a horrible crime. So when Thalia came in and saw Jessie chilling on the couch she had less fear but more at the same time. What if Chiron knew her secret and was going to tell her friends? That would be horrible since, though she didn't really hang with them that much they would still think she was a freak and that would definitely make Thalia's life go bad.

ARDEN POV

As she and Annabeth walked into the room they seemed to break the silence of which encased the room. Jessie was the first to speak, "So, lets get to the point, why are we all here?" "I have called you all because I have some startling news." "Well.." Anna beth prompted talking in a way only she could to Chiron. "As you all know I recently visited Mount Olympus, and talked with the gods." Chiron said, saying talked nervously and then Arden noticed IT. Chiron seemed to be a bit, so to speak _burnt _like he had an encounter with a few lightning bolts "And, as I was saying the Gods have issued a quest except this one is a bit more secretive for you will be the only ones on this quest and no one can know about it."

JESSIE POV

When Chiron explained the quest she was boiling mad. The only way she would be able to ever be claimed and find her godly parent was to go on a _quest._ I mean whats wrong with her parent who would make their child get into so much trouble _just to find out who they were!_ Jessie was mad. 'When I find out who my parent is I will give them a god-sized punch in the stomach' Jessie thought, and meaning it. Obviously this look had crept onto her normally controlled face. "Jessie you are red as a tomato." Mary Kate said then Thalia added "More like redder than Mary Kate's hair." obviously more comfortable. The groan from Mary Kate was playful but full of Thalia i will get you.

MARY KATE POV

The room kept getting more and more comfortable and soon it was just like the old days. But then Chiron cleared his throat and everyone immediately quieted down. "Well, do you want to start your mission or keep sitting and talking?" Chiron asked, a slight smile lighting his face for a second. "Lets go!" Jessie cheered and was about to charge out of the room like a lunatic when Chiron stopped her. "There is something you must do first." he said but the look in his eyes seemed to give it away to Arden and Annabeth"C'mo Chiron." Annabeth said pleadingly Chiron sighed and said "No. She must do it." "She must do what" Jessie asked the question I too, had been wondering. "You must visit the oracle of Delphi, Jessie." Chiron said gravely and the look on Jessie's face showed even she knew that was bad.


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY CHAPTER 5 IS SO SHORT, ALSO, CHECK OUT _HOLIDAY CHEER? _AND _WHAT THE PI?_

Sorry I havent updated and the other chapter six computer problems and adorable dogs are my excuse

CHAPTER 6

**JESSIE POV**

Visiting the Delphi wasn't as bad as Jessie thuoght it would be, it was much, much worse. AS Jessie had walked in she saw a little figure crouched by the fire. She approached it and found only a young girl but there was an atmosphere of evil that made Jessie want to sprint all the way to California but she remained and walked around trying to figure out where the spirit of Delphi was. Then green smoke started pouring out of the little freckled girl and in a screechy voice she chanted "_the daughter of destruction__ must travel to a place un known although she will be alone her friends are there but no one knows_ where." and she collapsed to the ground. When the girl awoke she was obviosly frightened.

**A/n SORRY IF THE PROPHECY IS A PILE OF BS**

**RACHEL POV**

When she saw the girl sitting over her after the spirit of Delphi hijacked her she instinctively knew the prophecy was for her. "Who are you?" she asked drowsily and tried to get up. "Don't try to get up quite yet." she coaxed "Fine." Rachel said not in the mood to argue "So what happened?" She asked "Well, I was behind you about to say hello when green smoke poured out of you and you said my prophecy' 'score!' Rachel thought 'I nailed it!' "Well I better get going, bye!" The girl said and rushed out of the cave.'oh, well' Rachel thought and went to sleep.

**THALIA POV**

When Jessie rushed back to the big house she was panting and white. "Well, I got the prophecy." She said plainly. "Well, what is it?" Arden asked "It really doesn't make sense but here it goes 'the daughter of destruction must trel to a place un-known although she will be alone her friends are there but no one knows where'." "You're right this doesn't make sense." I said thoroughly confused. "Yeah, even me and Chiron can't figure out its meaning Annabeth said, though although I don't think anyone else saw it but Chiron's eyes glittered with concern and worry. After that everyone but Annabeth was dismissed to their cabin but as I was walking to mine which was far away I made a plan. As soon as I set foot in the cabin I plunked into the nearest seat.I let my vision blur then said the greek word for see,(ICOULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO TRANSLATE IT.) then said Annabeth Chase and saw her and Chiron talking. It took me a few seconds to hear them but the conversation wasn't good. "I think I know what the prophecy means, or at least part of it." Chiron admitted "Well..." Annabeth said but just as Chiron was about to tell her my vision blurred and I was brought back to the Hecate cabin. "Are you ok?" Aredline, one of my sisters asked worriedly. "Yess, I told you guys when I do that don't wake me." I said furiously. "Well, you looked so stunned we were seriously worried." Helen, yet another sister of mine said. "Plus even mom didn't want you to know." Tristan one of my 5 brothers said. My blood went cold and my anger shattered to pieces. "What!" I exclaimed, horrified the kids surrounding me stepped back and pushed Tristan towards me "Well, ... Uh" Then the world went back and I saw my mom. "Why didn't you want me to know!" I was furious "Because, you are not ready to know." She replied calmly "Why not?" I complained like a little kid "Annabeth gets to know." I put on my best pouty face. Hecate laughed "Thalia, I'm going to sound corny but everything happens for a reason." And she disappeared without hearing my comment. Tristan was still trying to explain but I cut him off "I understand" and walked over to my bed.

**ANNABETH POV**

The news Chiron told her was so scary she really wished she hadn't known it. For once, Annabeth Chase didn't want to know because it was just so sad. Annabeth knew why Jessie was going on this quest, who her parent and even what was wrong with her. To this wise girl, it just didn't make sense.

**MARY KATE POV**

To me the prophecy made no sense at all like what the heck does that mean since I know I'm not leaving Jessie's side on the quest so the fact that the prophecy said that infuriated me. So, when Chiron said we should go and of course pack which was stupid since only Arden had luggage, or at least so I thought. As I walked into the Aphrodite cabin the first thing I noticed was the red and pink suit case sitting on my bed. "Did some one take my bed?" I asked confused. "No, we got you some things since you had nothing a girl said stepping forward and if I could remember her name correctly it was Emerald, right? Then I saw her eyes 'yup thats Emerald' I thought. Her eyes were so green that grass could be compared to them. "Thanks." I said sincerely, "This will help lot" and I smiled my sweetest smile. Then I let out a giant yawn, I'm going to sleep I said and dozed off comfortably in my bunk.

**ARDEN POV**

As I walked into the crowded Hermes cabin everyone pestered me with questions- about Jessie. Luckily she was coming back slowly so hopefully I could get this cleared up before she got here. First I tried to get them off by saying it didn't matter but that just made them more curious. Next, I tried to ignore them but then one of them stole my suit case and you can see how that went. Finally I just decided to answer their questions but even that didn't work because every time I answered a question another one popped up. I was so annoyed I kind of did the rash thing and brought out my dagger and growled "Now you have any more questions and finally all was silent. Well, of course until Jessie herself came in.

**JESSIE POV**

As soon as I stepped into the Hermes cabin I was showered with questions. And of course all the questions involved me doing something wrong. It took me a solid 20 minutes just to get them to realize that I didn't do anything wrong. But of course that wasn't the end of my ordeal because they seemed to have a back up plan to annoy me with questions. Eventually I was so annoyed that I locked myself in the bathroom! That kept them at bay until me and Arden had to go on the quest. But while I was in there I needed something to do so I grabbed Arden before rushing in. "This is going to be a long wait." She stated plainly "Yeah, so what do you want to do?" I asked in response. "I don't know you want to play hang man?" She suggested. It wasn't much but at least it was something to do so I agreed "Sure, why not." Arden went first and did a 4 word one and the game began.

**THALIA POV**

It took 45 minutes and 30 seconds for Chiron and Annabeth to have their conversation. Though I spent most of the time napping it still wasn't that worst part about being a child of Hecate is when your called to the big house and at least semi expecting it is that you just get teleported there without willing to be. This really sucked since I was sleeping, so when I spiraled down on to the floor, it was a rude awakening. "OW!" I said "Sorry." Chiron said, but you could tell he was about to laugh. Just then, Jessie and Arden walked into the room. "You need to find a better way of doing things." Jessie said, exasperated "Yeah, just to avoid the questions we had to lock ourselves in the bathroom." Arden added. "Don't I know it." I said still pouting "I was waken up from my sleep after being teleported here and right on to the floor!" But before any more things were said Mary Kate walked in. "The aphrodite cabin really had questions to ask." She said unhappily. "Same here." Jessie and Arden said at the same time. Jessie laughed "1..2..3 jinx" She said "Great, now I owe you a coke." Arden said sighing. "No, you owe me a fanta, remember; I don't like coke." Jessie said shaking her head. Then Chiron began the meeting.

**MARY KATE POV**

The aphrodite cabin had been so sweet to me when I got back that I knew something was up. And my suspicions were proven right when as soon as I woke up they all asked me questions and there so many of them that there were a lot of questions. But luckily I was saved when Chiron called me back to the big house and I didn't have to answer any questions. But as soon as I got in the big house the meeting began. "I know that this quest will be the first for many of you, if you choose to go." he started. But before he could go on Thalia looked at him, "Why wouldn't we want to go?" She asked angered "I will tell you soon." He said and went on "But I am afraid I will not be able to help you to much. But I will send either Annabeth or Arden with you. I would have preferred to send both with you but the gods said one was quite enough. So I will leave it up to you 5 to decide." And with that he left the room. "Well this is going to be awkward." Jessie said "I think you 4 should go since you all know each other." Annabeth said shrugging "Well yeah but, though I like Arden you are more experienced."I said, and Arden agreed with me "I would love to go but I want Jessie to have a sure chance of finding out who her godly parent is." when Annabeth heard this she smiled "No. You guys definitely need to go together." Annabeth said, walking out to make her point clear.

**ANNABETH POV**

When Annabeth was voted to go she knew she couldn't. And she couldn't for 3 reasons 1) These girls were really close so they should be together 2) I knew why Jessie needed to go on the quest and she really should have the least amount of help 3) I understood the last part of the prophecy and I couldn't do that to her knowing her so little. So I took control and did it my way. But as I was leaving Thalia ran after me and grabbed my shoulder. "I need you to keep this a secret but I have a question for you." "Ok" I say back

**ARDEN POV**

She was happy to go on the quest but she couldn't understand why Annabeth wouldn't go on it since it wouldn't ruin any friendship and she was much better suited for it. It really gave Arden a major head-ache with all the thinking she had to do. So when she walked into the Hermes cabin she was still deep in thought. As Arden walked into the cabin all was silent but she was to busy thinking to notice. Another thing she missed: the rope strung right above the floor. As Arden took the step she tripped pulling the wire, and she would have fallen if Jessie had been right behind her and had grabbed her upper arm but it still didn't matter for this had triggered a giant bucket of water hung on the roof right on to Arden and drenching her. Once all the water had fallen out of the bucket Connor and Travis popped out smiling "Thats revenge for not telling us about your meeting with Chiron." Connor said "And stopping our original plan on Jessie." Travis added. "When I get through with you..." I began but I felt a hand on my shoulder Jessie shook her head "Their not worth it." she said but then saw Cappy in cocker spaniel form, trenched and it was her turn to get mad. She turned on the twins, her eyes filled with anger and her hands clenched in fists. She took a deep breath and strode towards the scared twins and through clenched teeth said "Don't...Touch...Cappy...ever...again." And went into the cabin leaving the cowering twins and going to dry off Cappy. I snickered at them and went to help her.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS IVE BEEN TOLD I NEED SOME IMPROVEMENTS SO KEEP TELLING CAUSE ME LIKY COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS TO MAKE MY STORY SHOULD I KEEP SPACING AFTER THE PERSON TALKS? PLEASE TELL , I'M MAKING A CHANGE- FROM NOW ON MOST CHAPTERS PROBABLY WILL HAVE AT MOST 2 POVS. **

CHAPTER 7

**JESSIE POV**

When I saw what Connor and Travis had done to Cappy my blood steamed. The only way I kept from going hard core on them was knowing it would slow done our quest and I didn't want that. So instead I gave them a...mild warning, and left to dry off Cappy with Arden following close behind. Once Cappy was dry I leashed him since he would go on our quest with or without Chiron's approval. Then me and Arden headed out into the mild heat and warm lapping breeze, over to the closer cabin, which was Aphrodite's. As we neared the pink, lacy, doll house like cabin the scent of bath and body works _silver night_ perfume kept getting stronger.

"Arden, come closer to me," I said "I feel like I'm going to faint. " Now I was seriously dizzy 'Gods, why can't they lay off the perfume!' I thought "Any more and it could pass out the minotaur!' but just then we reached the door and I knocked weakly a low thump coming from the snow white door.

"Hello." A girl with honey blonde hair, light green eyes, perfectly tan skin and a light dappling of freckles on her nose said, answering the door

"How may I help you?" She asked, uncomfortable

"Uh, is Mary Kate here?" I asked.

"Sure one sec." She said and and plunged into the cabin. Soon Mary Kate came trailing after the girl

"Thanks Clara." She said smiling sweetly. I looked over Mary Kate, taking in her light blue un ripped designer jeans, neon pink spaghetti strap and new red Nike's.

"I don't think you should wear that on the quest." Arden said cautiously, voicing my worry's.

"Awww pllllleeeeaaassee." Mary Kate begged with a pouty face. Arden shook her head

"Why don't we go get Thalia while you change?" I suggested. And with that we left the perfume cloud called the Aphrodite cabin.

"Great, off to Hecate's cabin we go." Arden said down. I laughed

"Over the hill and through to Hecate's cabin we go." I sang and linked my arm through Arden's and she sang along. But our song and laughter died

as soon as we reached the Hecate cabin. Arden sighed and I said

"Here we go." and walked up to the white, ominous cabin with a dog painted over the door and was bare of anything we knocked on the door it made

a hollow ringing sound. Thalia answered the door.

"How may I help-" When she saw who it was she smiled

"whats up." She asked casually

"Nothing much." Me and Arden answered together she laughed at us

"So, where's Mary Kate?" She asked

"Probably waiting for us." I said smiling and skipped away, happy to get away from the mystifying aura of the Hecate cabin. We walked in silence, not

a word said between us. I was about to say something because the silence was really getting me when we hit _the perfume field _or where you can

smell the perfume from the Aphrodite cabin. But this time seemed to be faster and we reached the doll house camp calls the Aphrodite cabin. I

knocked on the door harder this time and Mary Kate appeared this time around wearing an outfit that was a little better. Now she was wearing a light

green tee-shirt, pink army print capris and hiking boots. Arden looked at me 'should we tell her to change?' she asked with a look I shook my head

and gave her a 'whatever' look and she shrugged her shoulders.

"So," Mary Kate said cheerfully "who's ready to get this quest started?" now she was really pumped- this did not look good.

I sighed "Lets get this done fast, I can tell I might bring my bracelet on you by the end of the _trip_." I said smiling and looking at Mary Kate

pointedly.

Thalia laughed,

"What can a bracelet do?" She asked mockingly.

"This." I said and took it off and poked the charm hanging off it that was green and blue with a trident on it **(****A/n hint hint) **and the bracelet

turned

into a 3 foot sword made of celestial bronze. And pointed it at her. She peered cross-eyed at it through her glasses and gulped, her skin lightening

from its usual tan.

"C'mon Thal, you know I wouldn't use this on you." I said, a twinkle in my eye. After that it was silent and all I had to pay attention to was how

the

sun slowly sunk to the edge of the earth. Finally the sun set and it turned dark

"We should probably set camp now." Arden said, pulling the 2 tents from her pack as I pulled the sleeping bags out of mine and Mary Kate brought

out some canned food from hers. Thalia looked around sheepishly, because she had clothes and little extras like tooth paste, tooth brushes, make

up

and hair things-the last 2 were Mary Kate's idea- so she had nothing to pull out. Once Arden had set up the 2 tents- the bigger one was blue with

only a zipper up door while the smaller one was red with a zipper up door and a screen window. Once we had all gotten settled I asked

"So, who's taking 1st watch?". Mary Kate yawned and shook her head and Thalia just said a plain no

"I'll just take it." I said. "Ok, if you want." Arden said shrugging "Just wake me up when its my shift." She barely managed to say before hitting

the sack. It was kind of scary being on watch, I mean, there's the hooting of owls, low and eerie, the darkness that obscured my view, the worry of

falling asleep and knowing that if you were in danger there was a chance the others might not wake up in time. So to change my thoughts I

recalled what Annabeth had told me earlier

***FLASH BACK***

"Hey Jessie I need to tell you something." Annabeth had said, jogging up to me

"What?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Well, I need to tell you where to go and how to get there." She said getting my attention.

"Go on." I said

"You will be going to one Percy Jackson's fist adventure spots- ST Luis, Missouri." and at that I whistled "You know how to get there, right?" she

asked I nodded my head "There you visit the river under the Arch." "Thanks." I say and go over to my friends.

***END OF FLASH BACK***

We were in the area around Ohio. And about half a day of walking from a train which was really good since my feet were sore. I was so involved in my

thoughts that I didn't notice the sun was going to be up soon and I was tired so for the little time left I got Arden for the shift. It felt like it had only

been ten minutes since I had put Arden on the watch out when I was shaken awake I groaned

"5 minutes dad just 5 minutes." I murmered

"JESSIE I WILL HARM YOU!" someone shouted I bolted up, tired and grabbed my bracelet while swinging my head looking for the threat but all I

found were my friends who were rolling around on the floor and laughing hysterically. It took my tired mind a few seconds to figure out what

happened

"I will kill you." I grunted and sat up, ready to face the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

******THALIA POV**

****It was really funny when they woke up Jessie and of course, you guessed it, it was Thalia's idea. The look on Jessie's face was

when they said they were being attacked was a real kodak moment and Thalia savored it. Once everything was packed up,

they had eaten and all other things were taken care of they headed off towards ST. Luis. Almost as soon as they started

walking Jessie asked a question that Thalia was surprised that she herself hadn't thought of

"Is Percy Jackson real?"

"Ya, he would have been here but he is visiting the god's." Arden answered. That took us all a few moments to digest then we

all stayed silent and that got me to think of 2 days earlier.

***FLASHBACK***

Jessie had just got back from a little talk with Annabeth about where to go and she was readying Cappy so he too could go

on the quest when Chiron came by

"What are you doing with that dog Jessie?" He inquired

"I'm getting him ready to go on the quest with us." She answered stead-fastly with that 'i'm not letting you take him' look

on her face.

"Trust me Jessie, you would not want Cappy to go if you knew about the quest." He laughed a humorless laugh "In fact you

wouldn't want _anyone _to go." and he trotted away. It was creepy and not one of them could understand what it meant,

not even Arden.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Hey guys we just crossed into Indiana, maybe we should take a lunch brake." Jessie said, breaking the silence

"How do you know that we're in Indiana?" I asked.

"I read the sign over there." Jessie said pointing to a colorful sign with Welcome to Indiana on it and also 35,867 square

miles and population- 6,271,973 people. I felt stupid, so I said

"I thought it was a Mc Donald's sign." I regretted that one even sooner since, only like a second after I said it everyone esle

fell to the ground laughing. Eventually they stopped and when my cheeks turned back to their normal shade we walked

to a near by tree and sat, ate and talked over a gourmet lunch of cold spaghetti O's, iced tea in a can and some dried fruit.

Then we started walking again in as always, silence when all of a sudden Jessie veered off our straight/ diagonal path and

turned to the left.

"Hey," Mary Kate said "where are you going?" she was obviously confused.

"To the train." Jessie said matter-of-factly as if we should know that.

"Why?" It was my turn to ask a question

"Don't you want to get there faster?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow. Then it dawned on me that we could ride the train

to ST Luis but I wouldn't ask why we didn't do that earlier because I felt like I had said enough dumb things for today so I

just went with the flow and followed Jessie and Arden, who were whispering together in a way that made me and obviously

Mary Kate un comfortable. I looked at Mary Kate and caught her eye, giving her a 'what do we do now?' look. She just

shrugged her shoulders and kept on walking.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**THALIA POV**

It was really funny when they woke up Jessie and of course, you guessed it, it was Thalia's idea. The look on Jessie's face was

when they said they were being attacked was a real kodak moment and Thalia savored it. Once everything was packed up,

they had eaten and all other things were taken care of they headed off towards ST. Luis. Almost as soon as they started

walking Jessie asked a question that Thalia was surprised that she herself hadn't thought of

"Is Percy Jackson real?"

"Ya, he would have been here but he is visiting the god's." Arden answered. That took us all a few moments to digest then we

all stayed silent and that got me to think of 2 days earlier.

***FLASHBACK***

Jessie had just got back from a little talk with Annabeth about where to go and she was readying Cappy so he too could go

on the quest when Chiron came by

"What are you doing with that dog Jessie?" He inquired

"I'm getting him ready to go on the quest with us." She answered stead-fastly with that 'i'm not letting you take him' look

on her face.

"Trust me Jessie, you would not want Cappy to go if you knew about the quest." He laughed a humorless laugh "In fact you

wouldn't want _anyone _to go." and he trotted away. It was creepy and not one of them could understand what it meant,

not even Arden.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Hey guys we just crossed into Indiana, maybe we should take a lunch brake." Jessie said, breaking the silence

"How do you know that we're in Indiana?" I asked.

"I read the sign over there." Jessie said pointing to a colorful sign with Welcome to Indiana on it and also 35,867 square

miles and population- 6,271,973 people. I felt stupid, so I said

"I thought it was a Mc Donald's sign." I regretted that one even sooner since, only like a second after I said it everyone esle

fell to the ground laughing. Eventually they stopped and when my cheeks turned back to their normal shade we walked

to a near by tree and sat, ate and talked over a gourmet lunch of cold spaghetti O's, iced tea in a can and some dried fruit.

Then we started walking again in as always, silence when all of a sudden Jessie veered off our straight/ diagonal path and

turned to the left.

"Hey," Mary Kate said "where are you going?" she was obviously confused.

"To the train." Jessie said matter-of-factly as if we should know that.

"Why?" It was my turn to ask a question

"Don't you want to get there faster?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow. Then it dawned on me that we could ride the train

to ST Luis but I wouldn't ask why we didn't do that earlier because I felt like I had said enough dumb things for today so I

just went with the flow and followed Jessie and Arden, who were whispering together in a way that made me and obviously

Mary Kate un comfortable. I looked at Mary Kate and caught her eye, giving her a 'what do we do now?' look. She just

shrugged her shoulders and kept on walking. We were close to the train station when suddenley a man in his late 40's with

fancy black pants, a tie and a white fancy shirt came up to us

"What are you kids doing alone?" He asked, looking nervous. I would understand why he would be worried considering we

were all a buch of 13 year olds walking around town. But this didn't slow Jessie for she answered pretty quickly,

"We are just going over to the train, we'll be fine." in an assuring tone. And we walked on, turning our backs on him.

But he wasn't done with us yet. He grabbed Mary Kate's shoulder and whirled her around, forcing us to turn around with

her.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. And then suddenly his head grew a mane and transformed into that of a lions, his body went

shaggy**(SORRY I DONT KNOW WHAT GOATS LOOK LIKE) **and soon resembled a goats, and then, worst of all, he grew

a tail-of a dragon! For those of you who think I'm a wimp you better stop right now for it wasn't the tail that scared me but

the whole thing because this is what a _chimera_ looked like. I remember that it was beat by Bellerophon but not how, which

was ironic considering I remembered the long name but not the short defeat. Oh well, I bet its my stupid dyslexias falt!

UUGH I hate dyslexia! While I was obsorbed in my thoughts my friends were battling the Chimera and they seemed to

have an unreachable goal. Jessie saw me watching and tilted her head towards a back yard where there was a camp fire

and that reminded me of how Bellerophon beat the Chimera, he had burned him from the inside! I started running towards

the house but the chimera lew fire at me, reminding me of another of its qualitys- it could breath fire. The next time I tried

a better approach where I snuck the long way around and Jessie taunted the monster saying useless things like ' your so

ugly you make Lady gaga look like the most gorgeuos, normal person in the world' Or 'Your so saggy your saggier than my

grandma- oh, wait thats offensive to my grandma' and giving him smug looks and funny faces or sticking out her tongue.

But then Mary Kate made a mistake, she stepped a bit to close to the chimera while pointlessly jabbing him and was to slow

and he was able to bonk her on the head with his tail and for once, I wasn't the one who got knocked out. I finally reach

the back yard and jump over the fence take a burning branch, ignoring the sounds of all the mortals terrified and the

blistering heat of the stick, jump the fence again and run back to the fight. I hand the stick to the urgently gesturing Jessie

and she throws with good precision the stick into the Chimeras mouth. A look of hatred comes from the Chimera right

before it lets out the most agonized, painful screeches and vaporizes into golden dust.

It took us around ten minutes to get to the train station, which has 3 cement walls a weak

light, and a blue link bench against the wall. It wasn't the most comfortable place so we were all glad to only have to be

there for around 5 minutes give or take before the train reached us. As soon as the door opened for us to get in we

all clambered on board took our spots with Mary Kate a tow and took a nap.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**MARY KATE POV**

The man had seemed pretty weird from the beginning with all his formal clothes and the worried glances he kept giving in

the direction of a bush so it kind of wasn't surprising that he was a as soon as the man had grabbed my

shoulder I had to resist the urge to scream. And when he changed I once more had to

swallow a scream. You would have thought that I wouldn't because it was obvious but hey, what can I say. The fight WAS

heated until Thalia came out of her stupor and got in to the plan. Then it was just plain funny. Jessie

said so many taunts I lost count after 30 and the look on the chimeras face was priceless and if we hadn't been in a fight

and he breathed fire I would be on the ground laughing. For most of it me and Arden just had to keep out of the path of the

Chimeras fire but then when Thalia was only 5 meters from the fire and the

Chimera noticed her.

That meant me and Arden had to help Jessie distract it and we had the right idea. Jessie would say something rude and

either me or Arden would jab it and we just kept alternating. But it didn't stay that easy because it was kind of tiring, at

least for me since I'm so tall. So

when I made the mistake of being slow I got bonked upside the head with a Dragons tail. And thats when the world went

dark. The last thought I had before I lost consciousness was "I like doughnuts." in a dreamy voice -dang you dyslexia or

wandering mind. **(SORRY- I TRY TO MAKE THE POVS LONGER BUT HEY- ITS NOT MY FAULT SHE GOT KNOCKED OUT AND FOR ALL OF YOU WHO SAY KEEP HER CONSIENCE I CANT MY FRIEND HAS A WAY SHE LIKES THING :(**

**ARDEN POV**

As soon as Thalia got the fire over the fence and to Jessie she knew the battle had been won but obviosly the Chimera

didn't for it just kept on fighting so that Arden was almost sad that it had to be killed and felt a little guilt as Jessie executed

a perfect throw and the burning branch was launched into the chimeras gaping maw. The few seconds before the Chimeras

death were the scariest with all the questions in Ardens head 'will he die?' 'what happens after he dies?' were a few of the

worried thoughts that ambled through Ardens head. But then, the Chimera let out a pained roar and evaporated into a pile

of golden dust which Arden had the foresight to scatter as the others walked away to scatter and let get blown away in the

wind.

"He wont be back for a while." Arden muttered, in a voice so low no one else heard it. Then she followed the others into the

bland, boring train station. It was only give or take 5 minutes before the train came. As the weary group clambered up the

hollow steps not much was said and as soon as they all got in spots relatively close to each other and collapsed into the

seats, all of them falling asleep within minutes of sitting down and of course as usual Arden was the first asleep.

**SORRY CHAPTER IS SO SHORT NOT MUCH TO PUT IN IT**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**JESSIE **

When I woke up to find none of my friends there I totally freaked out. I did everything I could, considering the fact I was on

a

train. I went down the isles and checked every seat for even one of my friends. Then I checked the bathroom and all the

other cars and their bathrooms, isles and seats too. Then I went desperate, I looked in the drivers car, the off limits area

and

even on the ground when it finally dawned on me- they weren't there. It was like they had disappered off the face of the

earth. For a second I thought they might have left me alone, maybe because they were scared, but I knew the would never

do that. Then I thought they had gotten off and missed the train but then I discarded the idea, for they would have just

woken me up. Next I thought they were kidnapped but that wouldn't make sense because why wouldn't they have taken

me too? I spent more time trying to figure out until I got to the point where I just couldn't figure it out and no matter what

I just couldn't find a reason for my friends sudden disappearance. It had me distraught and in my misery I almost missed

my stop. But even when I got off in Festus, Missouri I barely looked around me, just headed in the direction of . But

it didn't seem that my misery was over yet for I saw a trio of monsters, the minotaur half man half bull, a dracaena

woman from waist up and serpent from waist down and the hydra-a serpent with 9 heads. I normally would have gone far

off my path to avoid these monstrosities but I was so down in the dumps and felt so betrayed about my friends (**hint hint**)

that I didn't care. As I approached them they seemed happy yet surprised. Then again who wouldn't? I was walking

towards one of the most deadly groups of monsters ever seen. I slipped off my bracelet and pressed the peace sign (IRonic

isn't it?) and it morphed into a 4and half foot sword and thought 'I must have no life, I mean seriously? Who measures

their sword?' and continued to walk up to the monsters. I was actually kind of happy to get in a fight because it would help

me burn off steam because, as I was walking the sadness was over whelming and in that moment I wouldn't have cared if I

died. But now I realized something- even if my friends did ditch me they still would want me to get over it and so would

everyone I know so now is the time I do that. I don't know why but a plan snuck into my mind and it was perfect. I ran.

But at the end of the block I turned and saw the monsters chasing me. The plan was going good. I kept running until I

reached an Alley way I had seen while passing on my way to ST. Luis and clambered up the fire escape and left evidence

that made it look as if I had passed through the area. Then I pressed the peace sign embedded in my swords hilt and it

changed into my bracelet once more then I pressed the plain grey charm as the monsters rounded the corner. The bracelet

became 3 rocks, not much but a lot at the same time.

"Come out demi god we know you are here." The dracaena hissed softly. the 3 monsters stood with the dracaena and

minotaur

in front and the hydra stomping around in back. I knew it was a long shot but it was the only way I could think of to lower

or possibly even out the numbers. I backed up a little and with my best precision tossed the little stone and another at the

Dracaena and minotaur at an

angle that should only have come from the hydra. Both whirled around, and charged the unsuspecting monster and

attacked but the Hydra seemed to speak monsternese or something because it seemed to say something to the other 2

monsters and point towards me and they halted. "Clever demi god," The hydra hissed "You almost got us but now we will

assure you're doom." The dracaena hissed and seemed to laugh but Jessie couldn't tell what the noise really was. Then

Jessie did her best trick yet- she ran for her life. Jessie crushed the in her palm and it melded back into the bracelet. Jessie

looked for the peace sign but she couldn't find it and thats when she realized that the rock she had thrown was the one she

needed most. But Jessie knew she had to make do. So she did the only thing she could think of and pushed her trident

charm and got her 3 foot sword. Then Jessie ran to a three way 'oh gods, where do I go?' Jessie thought and

mentally face palmed herself 'well,when in doubt right is the right way' Jessie thought and peeled off to the right, sticking to

the shadows. Jessie glanced back for a second to where there was the three way and saw the monsters were also confused

by the three way but since they were in a group they were smart enough to split one monster per road. When she saw the

way they split Jessie sighed with relief but also felt fear. The Dracaena was coming down her path, the minotaur the middle

path and the hydra the left path. Jessie knew she could beat the Dracaena or at least she hoped so but she did know it

would take a miracle for her to beat the hydra. Jessie continued her track staying far ahead of the Dracaena waiting to find

something she could use to her advantage. But Jessie found nothing so she simply stopped and excepted the fact she would

just have to fight the Dracaena hand on hand, even if it was hard. The only thing Jessie had was the shadows and the fact

she was down wind of the Dracaena so it would hope fully give her some sneak advantage. The dracaena was only 5 meters

away from Jessie when there was a sudden change of wind.

"AAAhhhh there you are demi-god." The dracaena hissed and slithered towards me. I jumped from the shadows and onto

the dracaena. Not knowing who your a child of really puts you at a disadvantage because you don't know what is so special

about you. All I had to fight with was my sword, it was god but not enough. The beginning of the fight was ok because for

every strike the Dracaena made I blocked but then I went offensive. I scored a long gash on her cheek but then she was

able to strike my left arm, which stung so bad I almost screamed from the burning sensation but I kept going. I jabbed at

her stomach but barely made contact before she swiped at my sword, making me lose my grip. The sword skittered away to

a close by curb and teetered half on the sidewalk half dangling over the street. The dracaena laughed wickedly

"Have any last words demi-god?" She taunted making only a slight, painful cut along my back

"Ya" I said wickedly and taking a few steps back without her noticing, making her pause "Say cheese." and I reached over

and grabbed my sword and slit off her head. I was panting and still in pain from the scratches but happy 'I survived!' I

thought and being dyslexic of course i started humming that I'm alive song in my head. I took out a plastic baggie from my

pack and pulled out a a small square and gobbled it up in a slow fashion. Once all the pain had receded and my cuts had

healed- or in the case of my back become a scar I headed to a nearby shop.

"Can you please tell me how to get to St. Luis from here?" I asked the person at the desk, a female teenager chewing some

gum and texting on her phone as sweetly as I could.

"Ya" she said, bored "you just go back to the 3 way and head left this time. Then you pretty much just have to go

northeast." and went back to her phone. I sighed, headed out the door and trudged back to the 3 way thinking 'Well, I get to go fight the hydra this will be totally fun and not painful.' in such a sarcastic voice it sounded like I was telling the truth, if that makes sense.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**MARY KATE **

We all felt bad for leaving Jessie but we all had no choice.

I had finally woken up from being unconscious I wasn't on the train. At first I assumed we had reached our destination and

were in St luis but then I noticed that I was slightly wet and that there was water all around me. Well, except for

the...bubble of air that surrounded me. I got up and examined the room. Thalia and Arden were there to but Jessie wasn't.

We all had our own beds, each a different color- mine a pink kelp, Arden's a green seaweed and Thalia a blue coral. There

were furnishings such as a normal couch and a dresser for clothes and make-up or table. And on the table were 3 packs and

with a dawn of realization I found they were the ones me, Arden and Thalia carried. The bad thing was Jessie's pack wasn't

there so I knew she wasn't there. The next thing I noticed were the two doors. The first one I opened led to bathroom just

like any other you would find in a normal house. The other one led out of the room into a one way corridor that led to a

clearing where I saw 2 figures fighting, but the weird thing is they were engulfed by water and I could see fish and other

sea creatures swimming around behind them. Thats when I realized it- I was in the ocean. I walked down the corridor

towards them to find out more of where I was other than in the ocean and also find out why I was here and where Jessie

was. As soon as I neared them they stopped their fight and dropped their weapons.

"Ah, I see you are awake." the first man said as I looked at his outfit, which was tropical themed. The other one didn't talk,

he just swam away.

"Well," the man said with a sigh, "I'm guessing you want an explanation." I nodded my head and looked at him expectantly

"And I will give you one when the others are awake, but I will tell you this- my name is poseidon." He added, his voice full

of authority. They lingered and went slowly as they walked back in complete, utter silence. By the time the 2 had gotten

back to the room Thalia and Arden had waken up. They too were confused. Before Poseidon told them what was going on

Jessie told them everything she knew, and when Thalia found out who had taken them she gasped for, being greek and

knowing more about it she understood Poseidon well. Then Poseidon told started his explanation, "I know you all want to

help Jessie on her quest right now but this is one thing she must do alone." He started off "If you didn't already figure it out

I am her father."

"But why didn't Percy have to go on some big quest?" Arden asked, being one of the people who knew more about Percy.

"Jessie is a daughter of POseidon and they are far more dangerous than the sons of Poseidon." He explained.

"So why doesn't Jessie get help on her quest." Thalia asked the question now. "Because,she needs to prove she isn't a

danger to the gods or other demi-gods and will be a good representation of the gods." Poseidon seemed to have an answer

to every question they asked until I finally asked what to me seemed to be obvious.

"What can Jessie do?" I asked and Poseidon seemed to be struck for he staggered and for a moment his voice cracked,

"The s-same things of Percy." but he was obviously but before any more questions could be asked he said

"If you would like to know how Jessie's doing just check this mirror." And left us. We peered into the petite, pink little hand

mirror and saw Jessie with her sword out and bad wounds on her left shoulder and cheek that seemed a sick green. Jessie's

opponent had the torso of a woman, but where her legs would be there was a snakes bottom. The monster had a few

gashes of its own but then, Jessie made a mistake that resulted in the monster knocking her sword away. Just as the

monster was about to kill Jessie though Jessie seemed to change her face turned into a contorted smile and she did a reach

behind her so far someone else her height would have thought she was a contortionist and swung her sword around, slicing

cleanly through the monster leaving it head less as it turned into dust. When they saw Jessie's face it seemed to have

changed. Now she looked like the Jessie they all knew. They watched as she walked into the shop and talked to the bored

cashier and then headed back in the direction she had come from, going to chose another path. This time she went to the

left, wielding her sword, alert. She continued down the path looking all around her watching for something. Suddenly she

stopped dead in her tracks, though they couldn't hear through the mirror they could tell Jessie had found what had kept

her so alert. Jessie faced forward, bracing herself for what was coming. Then we saw what she saw it was a giant serpent with 9 heads, the Hydra.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**POSEIDON POV**

I felt bad not letting Jessie have her friends on the quest or for even making her go on the quest. But truthfully it wasn't really my idea it was Zeus'

and the other Olympians

***FLASHBACK***

I was at mount Olympus

"What should we do about your daughter?" Athena asked, waiting to see my response.

"I don't think we should do anything she hasn't shown that she is dangerous to other half bloods and we all know my children's fatal flaw is loyalty so I

feel we have nothing to worry about." I replied evenly

"But she is dangerous and has much power, she should do something to prove she can handle it no matter what." Apollo piped in

"Fine if you all feel she should do something to prove her loyalty why don't we send her on a quest with her friends and someone who's experienced?" I said wearily

"That is much to easy." Athena said smiling wickedly " I think something horrible should happen, per say her friends go missing?" The other

Olympians murmured with agreement

"That would not be fair think about how she would feel." I exclaimed angered, but I wasn't done yet "How would you guys like that to happen to

your children and what if she loses it?" This seemed to make the others think but then Zeus came in

"I think Athena has a good plan, and that will be what we do." He said in a voice that said there were no second thoughts. But I was angry and felt

betrayed so I did the normal thing I water travelled out and let out my anger by causing a tsunami that hit Haiti (LOL so thats what happened)

and a minor earthquake in Manhattan right by mount olympus's building. Just then Hermes came to Poseidon's under water palace

"Zeus has ordered you to mount Olympus and to stop throwing a tantrum." He reported

"Well tell him that if he wants to discuss something that might ruin the life of my child he may discuss it without me and I will do what I want I am

not a child." I said like a pouting kid and turned to prove the conversation was over. Then Hermes flew to mount Olympus to report. 8 minutes later

Zeus came.

"You can not choose if you stay for a council meeting, you must stay to the end." Zeus said authorization filling his voice, but since we weren't on

Olympus and were in my domain it seemed less threatening.

"I will not discuss this. I feel that I should have a say in my child's quest." I stormed, as the water turned murky.

"And you do have a say. But we out ruled you." Zeus said sure of himself I laughed a merciless laugh

"A true vote eh, ya if you count you and Athena a true vote group." I said coldly as the water rose in waves taller than any god in their godly form.

Zeus sighed

"Then I guess we will leave Athena to make the plans." and he left. I went after him, afraid of what she would do.

"I see you were right Athena." Zeus said a smile playing on his lips

"Now, we will go on." Zeus said but before he could say any more I spoke up

"At the very least can we take a vote?"

"That seems fair enough for me." Athena said

"Ok then" Zeus said "who thinks Jessie should keep her friends ?" Zeus called I of course raised my hand and so did Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite and Ares "Now who says she must lose her friend? He, Athena,Hera,Hades,Demeter and Dionysus raised their hands.

"Well what do we do?" I asked "We have an even vote." "I will think it over." Zeus said and we were dismissed.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Later that day Zeus had come to me.

"I have carefully thought about it and decided that Jessie will not have her friends on her quest and that is the final word." he said briskly and left.

It still made me feel bad but there was nothing I could do. Well, except for make all the water Zeus,Hera,Athena,Hades,Demeter or Dionysus used

for any kind of drink-they all have a bit of water in them- a shower or swam in turned bad and smelled like rotten eggs until Jessie completed her

quest or in the case something went wrong until I forgive them. When I took Jessie's friend I almost left them or put them back but I knew I

couldn't so I did and still will do little things like help Jessie in her fights.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**POSEIDON POV**

I felt bad not letting Jessie have her friends on the quest or for even making her go on the quest. But truthfully it wasn't really my idea it was Zeus'

and the other Olympians

***FLASHBACK***

I was at mount Olympus

"What should we do about your daughter?" Athena asked, waiting to see my response.

"I don't think we should do anything she hasn't shown that she is dangerous to other half bloods and we all know my children's fatal flaw is loyalty so I

feel we have nothing to worry about." I replied evenly

"But she is dangerous and has much power, she should do something to prove she can handle it no matter what." Apollo piped in

"Fine if you all feel she should do something to prove her loyalty why don't we send her on a quest with her friends and someone who's experienced?" I said wearily

"That is much to easy." Athena said smiling wickedly " I think something horrible should happen, per say her friends go missing?" The other

Olympians murmured with agreement

"That would not be fair think about how she would feel." I exclaimed angered, but I wasn't done yet "How would you guys like that to happen to

your children and what if she loses it?" This seemed to make the others think but then Zeus came in

"I think Athena has a good plan, and that will be what we do." He said in a voice that said there were no second thoughts. But I was angry and felt

betrayed so I did the normal thing I water travelled out and let out my anger by causing a tsunami that hit Haiti (LOL so thats what happened)

and a minor earthquake in Manhattan right by mount olympus's building. Just then Hermes came to Poseidon's under water palace

"Zeus has ordered you to mount Olympus and to stop throwing a tantrum." He reported

"Well tell him that if he wants to discuss something that might ruin the life of my child he may discuss it without me and I will do what I want I am

not a child." I said like a pouting kid and turned to prove the conversation was over. Then Hermes flew to mount Olympus to report. 8 minutes later

Zeus came.

"You can not choose if you stay for a council meeting, you must stay to the end." Zeus said authorization filling his voice, but since we weren't on

Olympus and were in my domain it seemed less threatening.

"I will not discuss this. I feel that I should have a say in my child's quest." I stormed, as the water turned murky.

"And you do have a say. But we out ruled you." Zeus said sure of himself I laughed a merciless laugh

"A true vote eh, ya if you count you and Athena a true vote group." I said coldly as the water rose in waves taller than any god in their godly form.

Zeus sighed

"Then I guess we will leave Athena to make the plans." and he left. I went after him, afraid of what she would do.

"I see you were right Athena." Zeus said a smile playing on his lips

"Now, we will go on." Zeus said but before he could say any more I spoke up

"At the very least can we take a vote?"

"That seems fair enough for me." Athena said

"Ok then" Zeus said "who thinks Jessie should keep her friends ?" Zeus called I of course raised my hand and so did Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite and Ares "Now who says she must lose her friend? He, Athena,Hera,Hades,Demeter and Dionysus raised their hands.

"Well what do we do?" I asked "We have an even vote." "I will think it over." Zeus said and we were dismissed.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Later that day Zeus had come to me.

"I have carefully thought about it and decided that Jessie will not have her friends on her quest and that is the final word." he said briskly and left.

It still made me feel bad but there was nothing I could do. Well, except for make all the water Zeus,Hera,Athena,Hades,Demeter or Dionysus used

for any kind of drink-they all have a bit of water in them- a shower or swam in turned bad and smelled like rotten eggs until Jessie completed her

quest or in the case something went wrong until I forgive them. When I took Jessie's friend I almost left them or put them back but I knew I

couldn't so I did and still will do little things like help Jessie in her fights. But the look on her friends faces when they saw what she was doing

without them or their help made it to hard. I couldn't help myself. I watched them and from doing so I knew they were good friends, but was I a

good father? So I left them a note.

(This is the note)

_friends of Jessie did you all know that you could leave my palace with your bubbles? Or that I'm the only one who has the _

_command to tell anyone or anything to stop you? Well both of these are true and tomorrow morning I will happen to sleep in and _

_no one will wake me. Though I must warn you that if you leave during Jessie's quest you will not remember your time with _

_me or that I'm her father. You are all good friends to her. Farewell._

This note was left in their room while they were eating at the dining hall, it was in a creamy white envelope with a red wax seal and taped to the

note was another message.

(This is his message)

_I know some of you will be sad to know this but others will rejoice. Here is a list of gods and who voted for her to have you on the quest and who _

_didn't:_

_Want you on quest _

_Poseidon_

_Apollo_

_Artemis( Yes they actually agreed on something!)_

_Aphrodite_

_Ares_

_Hermes_

_Didn't want you on quest_

_Zeus_

_Hera_

_Athena_

_Demeter_

_Dionysus_

_Hades_

and I left before someone could see my note and I got the luck, when Trident ran into me

"What were you doing?" He asked, always wanting new gossip

"Putting in something for one of them." I answered plainly, turned and left.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THIS WAY**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT, ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 15**

**ARDEN POV**

The note Poseidon left was random and sort of confusing. But we made due and got ready to leave.

Mary Kate made sure we had everything and I mean everything-she even made sure that not one of

her carefully packed make up was left behind. Honestly I couldn't understand why

she cared so much I mean seriuosly why bother? But all the same we left, hoping the whole time that

Jessie would forgive us. It took only a few minutes for us to surface but as soon as we reached surface

everything went black and just before slipping out of conciusness I remembered how Poseidon had mentioned

forgetting today.

When we woke up we were sitting dazidly on the ground, trying to figure out what had happened over the past few days.

But we dropped all worry's as soon as we saw Jessie.

She was fighting what I recalled as the Hydra. It's 7 heads snapped at Jessie whose

movements were

quickly getting slower. Jessie had a small cut on her cheek, a gash over her left eye that had a dark red sticky looking coating and a tear in her pants that

had suspiciuosly

dark sides.

I knew I had to do something

but as soon as I stood up to aid Jessie the world spun and I plunked back on to the ground with a thud.

'looks like thats not going to happen' I thought dully

No one here was in the condition to fight, except the Hydra who only had a slash over its eye that Jessie

probably hit with pure luck.

As her movements became slower Jessie just kept getting it worse. The Hydra slunk up to her slowly and Jessie stood her ground, ready

to fight, but panting. This was worrying me so much I seemed to have a renewed energy.

I leapt off the ground and ignored the Dizzying sensation that whirled through my head and ran at the Hydra

which had been so content with Jessie it hadn't noticed me, Mary Kate or Thalia.

So I charged an unsuspecting Hydra with no plan, am I not brilliant? Note my sarcasm because what I did was about

as far from what I had planned as possible. As soon as I charged the Hydra it swug its heads at me

this helped Jessie get away from her tight spot to run to the side and collapse to the put myself right in it with no chance of help.

The Hydra came at me slowly taking all the time in the world, going pretty much as slow

as possible it was so confidant it was going to kill me.

What happened next shocked us all.

I was backed against the wall so I saw him first. He walked up quietly behind the hydra and when he was within a yard of

it he sprung on it, and at the same time I saw a flash from his hand and saw a lighter. I got what he was going at.

I scrambled from the fight and stumbled over to the nearest stick. I plucked it from the ground. I almost shouted out to my self, but I didn't want to distract

him, so I sprinted as close to him as I dare get. When he bashed one of the hydras heads it seemed to stumble.

It didn't stumble to far, but it left a big enough window of time for me to give the dude a stick.

I tossed the stick at him while yelling

"Yo!" in a snappish voice. He glanced at me and noticed the stick soaring at him. He caught it easily, then flashed me a lopsided half-grin.

Then he turned back to the Hydra. He lit the stick while jabbing the Hydras leg. When the Hydra roared with pain he tossed the stick in it mouth and straight down its throat.

With one last deafening roar the Hydra burned up into a pile of dust, which he kicked around.

"Thanks." I said, coming up to him

"Its nothing." He said, like he did it all the time

"So, I'm Arden. Who are you?" I say, trying to make a conversation

"Percy." He said simply. It was a common statment but I had heard a lot about him already.

"Seriously?" I ask, trying not to let him catch how excited I am.

"Yup, the one and only." He says goofily as I roll my eyes. Just then Thalia and Mary Kate seem to get out of their dizziness and they stagger over to us.

"What happened to them?" Percy asked with concern

I just shrugged my shoulders as Thalia leans on me. Mary Kate is leaning on Percy, and amazingly though shes twice his size- shes tall for our age-he is able to help her along with ease.

He seemed to feel my stare because he glanced at me and shrugged.

He started walking off.

"Wait. What about Jessie?" I ask, concerned. When he looks where I'm pointing at Jessie I see a flicker of doubt run through his eyes before he strides over to where Jessie lies.

He's in the middle of hoisting her on his shoulder when she startles back to concuisness. She freaks out for a few seconds before she sees me.

She looks at him with raised eyebrows and I can tell she wants to know more but is to scared to ask herself.

"Well, Jessie this is Percy and Percy this is Jessie." I say as Percy sets Jessie down and they shake hands.

Once they were acquainted we resumed walking.

"So where are you guys headed?" Percy asks after a few minutes, probably to break the silence.

"We're headed up to St Luis Missouri." Jessie answers and he nods

"I had a quest there once, I jumped off the arch." Percy said, smiling like it was a good memory

"Is that a good memory?" Jessie asked, a smile creeping on her face

"Hey, that sounds fun to me." I add grinning like a devil

"Oh yeah, if you were there you would totally follow Percy and jump off the arch." Jessie said seriously, but she broke out laughing almost 5 seconds after though.

"How are you still alive though, the arch is like 100 feet high."Mary Kate asked, disbelieving

"I jumped inyo the river near it, I cant remember the rivers name but I know it was a river." Percy asnwered, flashing a grin

"oh, cause thats _so _much better." Jessie said

"For a child of Poseidon it is." Percy retorted, flabbergasting **(HEHE, FUNNY WORD) **Jessie.

"So youre a child of POseidon, huh?" Thalia said "I bet that means you like water." She seemed satisfied saying this

but we all just thought it was funny, you could tell, because me and Percy were practically rolling on the floor and Jessie looked like she was having a seizur cause she

was clutching her stomache and and shacking with laughter. We stooped until everyone was calm. Then we walked on for about 3 hours until we reached a sighn.

"Whats it say?" Percy asked and I squinted

"Welcome to missouri." I answer simply and he looks at me with what looks like awe and I blush a bit

"Well people, lets go!" Jessie cries out dramatically raising her arm in the arm and charges onward to Missouri.

Me and Mary Kate share a look that says 'here we go again' and then she sighs and we all barge after Jessie


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**MARYKATE POV**

As soon as the 'welcome to missouri' sign is in sight, Jessie barges away!

After my time with the aphrodite campers I am now very..clean and this was more a matter of not getting my desighner flip flops wet than catching up to Jessie.

Arden and Percy just ran and caught up to Jessie, and Thalia tried to catch up, which totally failed. Eventually Jessie stops,

letting me and Thalia catch up.

"Don't do that _ever _again." I pant out and Jessie snickers at me. I glare at her, which I can already tell did not go well.

"Stop trying to glare Mk you couldn't even glare before you joined the Aphrodite cabin." Jessie says, rolling her eyes

"Well, everyones caught their breath, right?" Arden asked, a glint in her eyes, me and Thalia

nodded and Arden bolted away, followed by Jessie and Percy.

I sighed and Thalia rolled her eyes. We looked at each other for a second before racing after Arden,Jessie

and Percy, who were way ahead of us. Uh! THey act like little kids! Then again, I'm pretty sure Jessie is, her height shows that she could

be a 10 year old, but I would never say that to her face, or I might wake up one morning, and find out I look a lot like a chicken, which would be horrid!

Looking like a chicken is one of Jessie's favorite tricks, and if you annoy her at a sleep away, your doomed. Well, me and Thalia tried to catch up.

Jessie, Arden and Percy started to jog and me and Thalia sprinted to them, me only stumbling a few times in my awesome flip-flops, which I know I'm gonna have to change out of.

By the time me and Thalia had caught up, we were on the outskirts of Saint Luis.

**SORRY THIS IS LIKE, THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER, BUT I'M RUNNING OUT OF INSPIRATION, AND I'M THINKING THAT THIS STORY IS KINDA STUPID, SO UNLESS 15 PEOPLE REVIEW SAYING THEY WANT ME TO CONTINUE, I'M GOING TO DISCONTINUE THIS STORY.**


End file.
